After all those years
by Roxanepari
Summary: Robin, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy's weak little sister, was kidnaped seven years ago. Nobody thought she was still alive, until one day a person clams to be her "master" just before getting assassinated by a girl full of hate... Yes, Robin's alive, and she's counting on showing it to the entire planet... Sorry for sucky summary, the story is way bette! (At least I hope...).


**SHE'S BACK**

_Robin, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy's weak little sister, was kidnaped seven years ago. Nobody thought she was still alive, until one day a person clams to be her "master" just before getting assassinated by a girl full of hate... Yes, Robin's alive, and she's counting on showing it to the entire planet...  
><em>  
><strong>In this fic I made Robin (that I adooore!) the small sister of Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. She is one years younger than Luffy (so 4 four years younger than Ace and Sabo)... Her powers are not respected, and I am really sorry if her character in this story is not at all as the one in reality! So in fact it's not really Robin, but it is her seemingly! I'll try to respect the other characters... So, at the beginning Robin acts like Luffy a lot, but don't worry ! That's going to change... (I'm not telling you more... After I will be revealing the story...)<br>Also, I'm not English (I'm French) so my writing skills in English must AWFULL! So please be nice on me... It took HOURS to translate the original story (in French!) into English...  
>Don't forget to express your opinion! That would make me reaaallllyyy happy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
><strong><span>Point of view of Ace, (my idol!):<span>  
><strong>  
>-LUFFY!<p>

I couldn't believe it, everything had passed so fast... The pirates of Bluejam, or now, Porchemy (since Bluejam died), returned, to take revenge for the last time he, me, Sabo, Luffy and Robin, had met.. And now here we are, me and Sabo held by men bigger and stronger than us, at the edge of the domain of terminal Grey... With Luffy on the ground, and one of the men of Bluejam just over him, with a long sword in the hand, ready to kill Luffy any second now!

-LUFFY!

This time it was Sabo who shouted, and his scream was so desperate that the man brought down his sword.  
>At least it that's what I believed... Because in reality, if he put down his sword, it was because Robin had hit him with a stick on the head by exclaiming "don't touch Luffy! "<br>No need to tell you that this blow didn't even begin to hurt the man. Robin was not very strong, we can even says she's weak. Even more than Luffy! But she has powers, and not just a little! She could summon armors* and has even two small wings, which I found personally very cute, but who were too small for flying. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to use her powers, and did not manage to use it in moments like this one.  
>But, if this "attack" did not hurt the man, it was enough for making him turn around, and remove his attention of Luffy.<p>

" You little whore. I am going to teach you respect "  
>He took back his sword, and began to approach slowly Robin, and to kicked her in the stomach! She began to spit some blood, and I I was always held by a man stronger than me. My little sister was beat up and I could make nothing, pathetic. All I could do was threatening them:<br>- IF YOU TOUCH ROBIN ON MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO...  
>- You going to what? To stares at us in horror until that kills us? (He laughed). Yeah right...Said a man with an enormous scar on his face.<p>

And it was when I realized that I couldn't finish my threat... I'm going what? This man in the scar was right! I had no means of pressure! Sabo also had to have to notice our powerlessness because he began to beg them:  
>- I beg you! Do not touch her! It is our little sister! We'll do everything you want! We have even a treasure if you want it, just let Robin leave!<p>

He had said that while crying, and Robin looked at him, not believing what she's seeing, this weakling who proposed some money to get her back was really her older brother, one of the two people (with Ace) whom she admired the most to the world? I knew that Sabo was just realist, we didn't have a chance against these pirates, then the only remaining hope was to negotiate.

- Well, you're more intelligent than your brothers, but I believe that if I sold her as slave I will she report me more money that all you can offer me. She's very cute after all...

Sell to the slave? NOOOOOO

- ... I 'm sure she would bring me at least a million berries. But I'm also gonna sell you to, and you're going to bring me at least several hundreds of thousands of berries each ...

-NOOOO! Robin ! Leave her alone!

The cries came from me , scared : we might never been out of our island, but I still had a minimum of culture, and we knew that between being dead and being a slave, it was better to be dead ...

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later ... On the boat Porchemy still docked at the Port<em>

**Point of view of Sabo:**

We were attached to the boat, our backs against each other's. Luffy and Robin crying and Ace trying to "talk" to our captors .

- FREE US RIGHT NOW ! AND FIGHT AGAIN LIKE REAL MENS !  
>Oh, but we have a small rebel here! Didn't you hear the captain orders? We will sell you as a slave, so we can't afford to kill you!<p>

Me, I was more worried about being separated than being a slave, after all, if we stayed together , we could overcome everything, but just imagining Robin or Luffy alone with an old pervet man or woman ... Stop. I could not afford to panic. I had to remain strong for my brothers and my sister. Then I began to comfort Robin and Luffy , promising them that whatever happened , we would remain together, even though I knew in my heart that nothing was less sure ... Robin did not seem believe me, but it reassured Luffy , who believed everything that was said .

Suddenly , I heard a bell, which surely served as an alarm because at the same time someone shouted " INTRUDERS ! INTRUDERS " The mens supposed to keep us went out with their weapons. Then we heard fight noises, who didn't last very long, because, 5 minutes later, the door of the room where we were opened wide , and we saw a red-haired man with a straw hat, a scar on his left eye, and a sword : SHANKS ! He came to us ! We were saved !  
>Unfortunately, I have never been so wrong ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, okayyyy ... I admit it's not great literature ! But it's fun ! I had to put the last sentence because I not want to think that they are all saved ( read the summary and you will see that Robin don't come out so easily ...)! Yes so I included Shanks in history, because, after Ace , he's my favorite character ... ( Obviously I don't count Luffy in this list! If I did, he'll be the first of course xD)<strong>  
><strong>This chapter is not very long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! (Personally, I loved writing this anyway! ) Remember to comment ! This is my first fic so I 'm not about quality , sorry if some people don't act as they should ... Oh, and, since I don't speak English really well, even if I did my best, they must tons of mistakes of grammars, of spelling... Please tell me wich one! It would really help! Like this I can fix them!<strong>  
><strong>If you want couples, if you want me to fit people in this fic, ( Knowing that I would most definitely include Whitebeard , Marco ,Tchach and co ...), or if you want certain things to happened me too ! I would do my best to modify this story ! ; ')<strong>

***(author notes : Yes well, I copied Erza for this, but I couldn't help it, her power is just EPIC !)**


End file.
